Não É Tão Simples Assim
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Contem Spoiler HPB! Dois pontos de vista sobre passado e presente. Sobre amizade, ciúme e relacionamentos. Mais uma vez o título voando pelo fic.


**Shortfic Pós HPB**

**Tipo:** Romance - **Shipper1: **Harry/Hermione - **Shipper2: **Draco/Gina

-----------

**Obs.: **A maior parte do que está em _itálico são pensamentos ou Flash-back. Ok? _

**Entre Nós e Eles**

Estou nunca grande batalha. Uma parte de mim quer ficar na cama, a outra, no entanto, me obriga a levantar e ir até a cozinha para me alimentar. Enquanto está havendo esse luta, me deixo ficar debaixo das cobertas.

É certo que meu ânimo não anda muito bom para qualquer outra coisa que me faça sair da cama. E a minha perna – que está quebrada – está a meu favor.

Oh, sim! Essa é uma curta e interessante – ou talvez não - história. Tudo ocorreu ontem, pela tarde, pra variar, numa visita de Harry.

Enquanto descia as escadas ao encontro da entrada do prédio – por conseguinte, do porteiro - via o tempo, antes chuvoso, se abrir. As escadas estavam ainda molhadas e escorregadias, mas não estava me importando com isso enquanto sentia uma leve brisa chegar a mim.

-O que está havendo? – indaguei ao porteiro.

-Este homem diz que a conhece – o porteiro falou apontando para fora das grades. Acompanhei sua mão.

Lá estava um moreno alto, de cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos verdes vivos, com um sorriso frustrado. - Harry! Porque não o deixou entrar?

-Eu não sabia o que fazer – explicou-se constrangido enquanto abria o portão.

-Você deveria ter me interfonado. Eu dei autorização para que Harry pudesse entrar aqui a hora que bem entendesse.

-Tudo bem, Mione – disse tocando meu ombro, como se não se importasse.

-Mil desculpas, Srta. Granger. Senhor.

-O que houve aqui hein? – indagou em tom baixo.

-Porteiro novo. O Senhor Jonson está de férias.

-Merecidas férias – Harry falou me dando um abraço. – Que saudade de você, mocinha.

-Não parece senhor Potter. Você sumiu nas últimas três semanas. Não apareceu, me ligou ou mandou sequer um bilhete, não deu notícias – reclamei realmente chateada.

No último ano, as vindas de Harry a minha casa eram constantes e eu acostumei muito rápido a essa nossa nova tradição, mas nessas últimas semanas ele não havia dado sinal de vida.  
Não que eu quisesse uma explicação, apenas quis que tivesse para comigo um pouco mais de consideração. Estive preocupada por todo esse tempo, assustando-me a cada telefonema ou carta – por meio de corujas. – que recebia...

-Me desculpa? – foi o que meu amigo pediu, cheio de tranqüilidade. Desviei o olhar, forçando-me a negar seu pedido. – Mione? – ele segurou meu queixo, virando-o delicadamente ao seu encontro. – Você me desculpa?

-Onde você esteve? Se eu puder saber, é claro.

Ele me brindou com um sorriso gentil. – Em casa, pensando com meus botões.

-Pôde pensar bastante então, sem ter sido interrompido – repliquei. Uma pequena chama de ciúme me invadindo. Eu nunca fui do tipo que gosta de dividir amigos...

-Quem poderia ter me interrompido? – ele retrucou por sua vez. Odiava quando o fazia assim, como se tivesse o domínio da situação. – Me desculpa?

-Vamos entrar.

-Hermione...

-Você não vem? – indaguei o ignorando. Tudo bem. Era sim um tipo de vingança, mas era do tipo bem inocente... Eu sabia o quando ele ficava bravo quando o fazia.

Talvez, nesses anos de convivência com Rony Weasley tenha aprendido a ser bem mais implicante – já que eu o sou por natureza.

-Hermione... – ele tentou puxar meu braço, mas eu o impedi, puxando-o para frente. E então, como se não bastasse, corri, subindo as escadas de um pique. E foi tudo tão rápido que só dei por mim quando estava no chão, minha perna em uma posição estranha.

-Mione, você está bem? – a voz de Harry estava próxima. Não era para menos, quando abri os olhos ele estava ao meu lado, me abraçando pela cintura.

-Eu acho que sim – murmurei tentando movê-la, basta dizer que sem sucesso.

-É melhor não fazer esforço – assenti.

-Harry! O que pensa que vai fazer – murmurei alarmada quando o vi retirar a varinha do bolso.

-Curar você.

-Esqueceu que estamos entre trouxas? Esconda isso – e assim que terminei de falar, o porteiro estava ao nosso encalço.

-Srta. Granger, o que aconteceu?

-Acabei por escorregar, nada demais – Harry ainda me olhava atordoado. – Me leve ao hospital, por favor.

-Obviamente – o moreno de olhos verdes retrucou antes de me pegar no colo.

Respirei fundo, fechando os olhos. Meu rosto indo ao encontro no pescoço de Harry, minhas mãos enlaçando-o. Talvez, estivesse me preparando para qualquer dor que viesse sentir. Mas não veio nenhuma, apenas o aroma de Harry invadiu minhas narinas quando voltei a respirar.  
Suspeito agora que meu melhor amigo tenha feito um feitiço. E, sinceramente, lhe sou grata.

Então, agora estou aqui, em minha cama. E penso que talvez deva algumas explicações:  
Sim, faz muito tempo que me sinto à vontade para brincar e tocar e discutir e reclamar e tirar quantas satisfações quiser de Harry;  
É fato que vez ou outra goste de vê-lo bravo. Principalmente quando este me contraria quando sei que estou certa;  
Sim, eu sinto ciúmes de Harry James Potter. Me crucifique;  
Não. Não seja exagerado, eu não sou/estou apaixonada por ele.  
-----------

Enquanto ele subia as escadas, vinha imerso em lembranças.  
Ah. Merlim. Os anos passam rápido demais...

Ele ainda podia lembrar do seu último ano na escola de magia e bruxaria, Hogwarts. Logo após a guerra.  
Tudo ficou um tanto quanto de pernas pro ar na cabeça dele...

_Gina estava no salão comunal, escuro e deserto, sentada no sofá. Os cotovelos encostados nas pernas, as mãos segurando o rosto. O retrato da mulher gorda se abriu, deixando entrar um rapaz moreno e alto.Quando estava indo a direção das escadas do seu dormitório o rapaz ouviu um suspiro. Franzindo o cenho, ele parou e tentou enxergar, na penumbra, de onde vinha aquele som.__  
__Percebeu que era uma pessoa que chorava. Andou até o sofá, para ver de podia ajudar em alguma coisa.___

_-Gina? – perguntou quando identificou a garota. – O que foi? – perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado.___

_-Ha... Harry? – gaguejou.___

_-Sou eu Gina. O que foi? Está sentindo-se bem?___

_-Ah! Harry... – ela o abraçou, Harry sem ação, acariciou os cabelos da ruivinha.___

_-Está tudo bem... Quer conversar?___

_Gina o olhou, os olhos vermelhos.Ela parecia estar inquieta. – Bem, é que... eu não sei o que fazer...___

_Ele lhe deu um sorriso reconfortante. – Não se preocupe tanto. Quer ajuda?___

_-Eu, eu não sei se pode me ajudar – ela o olhou hesitante.___

_-Você pode contar comigo.___

_-É muito complicado Harry... Não que eu não confie em você... Mas, é que...___

_-Eu juro, Gina, que se você quiser eu não conto pra ninguém – ela assentiu.___

_-Eu estou saindo com o Malfoy – murmurou.___

_-O que?___

_-Eu estou saindo com Draco.___

_Harry piscou.- Sim?___

_-O problema Harry, é que se minha família descobrir eles nunca iriam deixar. E eu tenho medo de ofendê-los, estando com ele – ela o olhou apreensiva.___

_Harry mediu as palavras antes de falar novamente. – Você gosta dele?___

_Ela balançou a cabeça, afirmando.___

_-Acha que consegue viver sem olhá-lo?___

_-Eu, eu acho que não...___

_-Então Gina? Você tem as respostas em suas mãos... – ele secou suas lágrimas. – Se você gosta dele, se você acha que sofreria seguindo os costumes de sua família... Você deve seguir apenas o seu coração. Se você achar certo, se valer a pena correr o risco, - ele sorriu. – vá em frente garota!___

_-Mas e a minha família?___

_-Tenho certeza que se te verem feliz, também ficarão. Mesmo um pouco contrariados. Afinal, eles te amam, certo?___

_Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. – Amam sim. – ela o abraçou.- obrigado Harry.Isso faz me sentir melhor.___

_-Fico feliz. E se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar.___

_-Digo o mesmo pra você... – falou com um sorriso._

Ele ainda não tinha muita certeza do porquê dera aquele conselho para Gina. Ele ainda era apaixonado por ela, naquela época. De algum modo, sabia que era o certo a fazer...

Draco revoltara-se contra Voldemort em meio a guerra, Harry tinha a impressão de que ele não gostava de ser subjugado. Não importava mais, de fato.  
O que importava era que, com mais essa ajuda, de um espião, eles conseguiram informações preciosas para deter o Lord Negro.

Harry ainda achava intragável a presença do loiro ao seu lado. Não poderia negar, no entanto, que este mesmo loiro o havia ajudado.  
Sua desconfiança continuava muito viva – só esperava um deslize, por menor que fosse -, assim como em diversas pessoas, principalmente em Rony. Mas tinha que dar o braço a torcer: sem Draco, muitas das manobras da Ordem teriam sido em vão. 

_Harry estava andando pelos arredores de Hogwarts. Pensando no quando a vida era irônica... Draco e Gina... Ele nunca imaginaria isso e se lhe dissessem, não acreditaria. Mas como havia ouvido de uma das partes (a parte que confiava), não tinha como desacreditar.___

_-Está pensativo – Luna havia aparecido do seu lado, Harry nem havia percebido.___

_Ele sorriu. – Só relembrando...___

_-Soube que deu uma força pra Gina – falou olhando pra frente, enquanto caminhavam. – Ela estava precisando. Não nego que fiquei surpresa quando soube que fora você – eles se entreolharam – não que você seja alguém insensível. É que você é amigo do Ronald...___

_Harry a olhou com curiosidade. – O que tem o Ron?___

_-Ah... Você sabe – ela gesticulou, olhando-o como se fosse óbvio.- Ronald e Draco se odeiam, quer dizer, você e Draco também não se dão.___

_-Entendi. Sim, eu sou amigo do Rony. Mas a Gina é bem crescidinha pra saber o que quer, - Luna confirmou. - e que poderá se machucar. Tem coisas que não devemos nos meter e assuntos do coração são algumas dessas coisas, não acha? – a jovem o olhou em encanto.___

_-Sim – ela o olhou de lado. – Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? ___

_-Claro.___

_-Tem par para o baile? É que, é seu último, certo? – ele assentiu.___

_-Não. Ainda não tenho par. E você?___

_-Também não. Hmmm. Gostaria de ir comigo?___

_Eles pararam embaixo de uma árvore, perto do lago.___

_-Achei que os rapazes deveriam convidar as meninas – ele sorriu matreiro quando a menina corou. – E então? Você gostaria de ir ao bale comigo?___

_Ela sorriu timidamente.- Adoraria._

Por mais incrível que parecesse, Luna tornara-se uma amiga muito confiável sua. Ela ainda era um pouco... Excêntrica, mas ainda assim, Harry a achava um doce.

Estranhamente, ou não, ela aparecia nas horas em que ele mais precisava. Quando ele estava arrasado demais com seus pensamentos sobre Gina, quando já não agüentava mais lembrar da guerra que ocorrera há muitos meses atrás...

Harry nunca imaginou que, depois de toda uma catastrófica guerra, a escola de Hogwarts poderia ser seu refúgio, mas ela se tornou, ou melhor, ela voltou a ser. Para seu alívio.  
Depois do fim de Voldemort, o mundo mágico poderia respirar aliviado. Principalmente Harry. E ele o fez, retornou a sua escola, assim como seus amigos e terminou o colégio, enfim.  
Ele conseguiu ainda, suportar melhor a escolha de Gina e entendê-la. Era o amor, não é?  
Harry sabia que as coisas aconteciam assim e aconteceriam assim, para **ele**.

_Gina, estranhamente, ao menos para Rony, decidiu ir sozinha para o baile. Estava deslumbrante, assim como Hermione, que era o par de Rony. Este, finalmente tinha criado coragem para chamá-la para sair. ___

_Harry desceu as escadas, estava lindo, com um terno negro sem gravata, estava também sem óculos e os cabelos, ainda arrepiados, deixando a mostra a cicatriz. Desceu as escadas com uma caixa. Hermione acenou leve e discretamente para ele.___

_-Hmmm. Tá tão lindo! – Gina ficou na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo no rosto. – E cheiroso! Quer arrasar o coração de quantas, mocinho? – Gina segurou a cintura, Rony e Hermione sorriam. – Acho que terei que pedir para minha amiga tomar cuidado com você!___

_Rony pareceu chocado. – Você está indo com quem Harry?___

_-Com a Luna.___

_Rony franziu a testa, quase incrédulo. ___

_-Bom, estou indo, não quero deixá-la esperando.___

_-Isso é muito bom! – Gina sorriu. – Eu vou com você.___

_-Vamos então – ele lhe estendeu o braço.___

_----&-----___

_Gina estava, nesse momento, sozinha na mesa, Rony e Hermione assim como Harry e Luna foram dançar. Havia recusado mais de dois pedidos para dançar, até que um loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados foi ao seu encontro.__  
__Ele estendeu as mãos para uma Gina surpresa. Ela o olhou sem saber bem o que fazer, ele estava louco! As mãos de Draco estendidas para ela, esperando serem aceitas...__  
__De outro lado, Rony e Hermione faziam sinais para que a menina rejeitasse. Estava incerta, ainda olhando as mãos do rapaz. Olhou a volta e encontrou os olhos de Harry; e estes pareciam lhe dar apoio, conforto, diziam que seguisse seu coração. Ainda, ao lado de Harry, uma menina loira, muito bonita, com um vestido negro que fazia grande contraste com sua cor e olhos e uma maquiagem também escura, assentia e estava também com um sorriso encorajador.__  
__Gina olhou mais uma vez para Rony e Mione e logo depois para o rosto de Malfoy, deu um sorriso e aceitou, finalmente, sua mão. Fora a primeira vez que não seguira um dos conselhos de Hermione, e não se arrependia. Tinha certeza que era ele que queria.___

_Hermione e Rony estavam passados. E quando Rony indicava que não agüentaria mais, Harry chegou ao seu lado, para impedir que fizesse alguma besteira.___

_-O que você pensa fazer?___

_-Eu vou acabar com essa pouca vergo-___

_-Se toca Ronald, não há nada de mais em uma dança – Luna disse o olhando severamente.___

_Harry sabia que ela estava se esforçando, sabia que Luna gostava muito de Rony.___

_-Como não há! Um Malfoy! Um Malfoy! Isso é uma ofensa.___

_-Rony... Gina sabe o que faz – Hermione olhou de Luna para Harry como se não os enxergassem.___

_-Tanto sabe que está com um Malfoy.___

_Luna deu um muxoxo, em desagrado. - Eles se gostam Ronald.___

_-Não diga besteiras. Gina não sabe o que é-___

_-Amor? – Luna perguntou agressiva. – Quantos anos você acha que ela tem? Dez? Faça-me o favor, Weasley. Aquela menina – apontou para a pista. – Tem mais mentalidade que você! Não seja ridículo, não percebeu que Gina já, e há tempo, saiu de suas 'asas'? Não percebeu que faz tempo que você a está sufocando? Não percebeu que de criança, ela nem o nome tem? Já percebeu que daqui a alguns meses ela se tornará alguém maior de idade, e você não poderá fazer absolutamente **nada**! Tem certeza que o errado aqui é ela?___

_Rony abriu a boca mais nada de lá saiu.___

_-Deixe-a em paz. Ela só precisa, nesse momento, de seu apoio. Nada mais. E se você não puder dar nem isso, não dê nada, nem sua repugnância. Seja imparcial, sabe o que significa isso? Eu posso conjurar um dicionário...___

_-Luna. Tudo bem – Harry falou. Rony já estava ficando vermelho, da cabeça aos pés.- já chega. Ele entendeu - ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.___

_-Eu não to me sentindo bem... - falou respirando pesadamente.___

_-Vamos lá fora, tomar um pouco de ar – ele voltou-se para Rony. – Tenha juízo.___

_------&--------__  
__-Obrigado Harry. Não responderia por meus atos se continuasse lá.___

_-Eu sei. Às vezes o Rony é bem infantil.___

_-Só ás vezes? – ergueu a sobrancelha. Ele deu um sorriso. -Obrigado pelo presente – ela falou tocando o colar no pescoço. -Que bom que gostou. Ficou muito bem em você. Ela se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Você é o garoto mais meigo que conheço._

E então o colégio tinha acabado. Harry estava só.  
Ele achou que era forte o suficiente para agüentar isso. E foi.  
Dois meses passaram bem rápido e ele recebeu o resultado de seus Niem's, fora o suficiente para saber que seu sonho de se tornar um grande auror estava bem mais próximo nesse momento. E ele urrou em alegria.

As coisas na casa dos Weasley não ficaram tão boas, não depois de Gina terminar Hogwarts...

_-Eu não vou deixá-lo! – ela redargüiu mais uma vez. – Eu o amo – completou enquanto subia as escadas rapidamente.___

_-Você está completamente fora de si – Rony replicou enojado, a seguindo. – Um Malfoy! Eu não sei como nossos pais o aturam.___

_Da sala, os gritos de ambos eram ouvidos.__  
__Harry estava completamente chocado enquanto observava as proporções alarmantes que aquilo levava. Draco estava ao seu lado, também parecia sem ação. Harry o impedira de segui-los, não iria prestar se Draco se aproximasse deles.___

_-Acredite, Gina resolverá o problema – lhe disse.___

_-Mas ele está gritando com ela! – falou aturdido.___

_Draco sentou-se novamente. Os gritos dos irmãos cada vez em volume e agressividade maiores.__  
__A Senhora Weasley sentou-se ao lado de Draco. – Eu sinto muito por você ter presenciado isto – falou segurando seu ombro.___

_O loiro suspirou. - Eu já esperava por essa reação dele.___

_Não era pra menos, Harry pensou, Draco havia pedido a mão de Gina em casamento. Foi o suficiente para Rony ensandecer.__  
__Ele nem quis saber que seu pai é quem deveria responder, talvez, pressentindo que a resposta seria positiva. Rony simplesmente chegou bem próximo a Draco e o socou, xingando-o. Draco não era alguém que levava desaforo para casa, e, então, o loiro pulou em cima de Rony e retribuiu a agressão.__  
__Eles ficaram assim, uns cinco minutos, até os presentes se recuperarem do choque. Harry quem se moveu primeiro, pegou a varinha e fez jogar água encima de ambos.___

_"Vocês estão ficando loucos?" ele indagou reprovador. "Rony, o que deu em você!" disse secamente colocando-se a frente do ruivo que aparentemente havia se recuperado do susto e ia novamente de encontro a Draco.___

_Quando Rony o encarou, não demonstrava nenhuma culpa. Para piorar, Gina disse que já havia aceitado o pedido de Draco. O irmão a fitou raivoso.__  
__"Você não é nem louca!" Desafiou friamente. ___

_E foi assim que a briga dos irmãos se desenrolou.__  
__Harry custou a acreditar que estava vivenciando algo como aquilo. Rony nunca deixaria de ser tão protetor. Harry suspirou, ponderando se ele deveria ir lá em cima dar um fim naquilo. Ele poderia ver a tristeza nos olhos da senhora Weasley. Não era para ser assim.___

_Quando Harry se levantou, alguém interveio. – Não faça isso – Hermione disse retirando, por fim, sua mão da dele. – Deixe que eu vá – pediu calmamente. ___

_Ela parecia não estar tão abalada quando as pessoas que estavam no local, mas Harry sabia que ela estava se resguardando. Sua voz demonstrava algo, que em seus olhos realmente não existiam no momento, paciência.__  
__O rapaz assentiu, voltando a sentar._

Depois daquele dia... Harry se lembrava muito bem... Rony Weasley nunca mais foi o mesmo. Ele estava sem Hermione.

_Foi estranho. Nenhum grito depois da subida de Hermione foi ouvido. E os minutos pareciam se transformar em horas enquanto esperavam. __  
__Por fim, Rony desceu as escadas, completamente pálido. Ele olhou furioso para Draco e saiu da casa, batendo a porta da frente com a maior força que podia. Logo depois, Gina e Hermione desceram. Gina estava agitada e Hermione, cansada.___

_Draco se levantou subitamente e correu ao encontro de Gina, que estava sendo amparada por Hermione. Ele a abraçou de modo firme e a ruiva retribuiu o abraço tremente, seu rosto no ombro dele.___

_-O que houve, querida? – a Sra. Weasley sussurrou.___

_-Só fiz o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo, Molly. Há muito tempo...___

_Os olhos de Harry se encontraram com os dela e não foi necessária qualquer palavra. Ele sabia. E a morena se viu grata por não ter que repetir o que havia dito._

Depois daquele dia, Ron não falou mais com Gina ou Hermione. Ele ignorava Draco, que, particularmente, tornou-se um freqüentador assíduo d'A Toca.  
Harry via tudo calado, tentando ser imparcial. Assim, ao menos, podia observar a todos. Vez ou outra Gina, furtivamente, observava Rony, completamente consternada. Mione e Draco não se davam ao trabalho. A Toca nunca lhe pareceu tão fria quando naqueles dias.

_Um dia, estava na residência Weasley, tudo parecia mais calmo agora. Ele estava a observar Draco e Gina em mais um de seus dias na redoma da felicidade que tinham, e o faria por muito mais tempo se alguém não lhe interrompesse:___

_-Vai ficar se torturando por quanto mais? ___

_Harry sorriu amargamente se afastando da janela. – Não tenho certeza – ele sentou-se ao lado dela, na cama.___

_-A ama tanto, a ponto de deixá-la ir... Estou certa?___

_Ele assentiu. – Entenda. Sou apaixonado pela Gina... ainda. Não sei se algum dia pode passar – ele ergueu os olhos para a amiga. - Mas estou feliz, entende? Apenas por saber que ela é feliz.___

_Hermione sorriu. – Entendo. Você está preparado para o caso disso não ser passageiro? – Harry a encarou em confusão. A morena tocou no seu peito. – Disso.___

_-Sinceramente... Não – ele riu. – E você, como está?___

_-Com um peso enorme fora das minhas costas.___

_-Oh. Acho que isso é bom.___

_A mulher lhe ofereceu um sorriso. – E Luna, como vai?___

_-Está bem.___

_-Vocês se correspondem não é?___

_-Sim, por correio coruja.___

_-Não tem nenhuma chance de... – ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Você sabe.___

_-Nós saímos algumas vezes – Hermione lhe pareceu pasma. – O que! Eu também tenho direito de me divertir.___

_-Eu não quis transparecer o contrário, apenas me surpreendi. Quer dizer que pode ser sério? – indagou de modo malicioso.___

_Harry retribuiu com um sorriso. – Não, não. É fato que **curtimos** a presença um do outro, mas nos gostamos apenas como bons amigos. Além do que, a Luna também é apaixonada por outra pessoa.___

_-Ah é?___

_-Sim. Mas não sou autorizado a dizer quem – ele retrucou quando a amiga continuou o olhando.___

_-Não é necessário. Eu sei – disse astutamente.___

_-Não que isso me surpreenda – disse ele por sua vez, desdenhosamente. ___

_-Harry! – ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro.___

_-O que? Não surpreende mesmo – ela virou os olhos.___

_-Certo, Harry James Potter. O Homem-que-sabe-de-tudo. É um homem não é? – ela perguntou sarcasticamente.___

_-O que quer insinuar com isso, Srta. Granger? – quis saber estreitando os olhos.___

_-O que você entendeu? Se é que entendeu... – ela falou cheia de si.___

_-O que quis dizer com "o Homem-que-sabe-de-tudo".___

_-Bom – ela fingiu ponderar. – Eu estava de gozação com sua cara. Quero dizer – Hermione pôs o dedo no queixo. – É. Estava sendo irônica.___

_Harry segurou os braços dela e a girou, a fazendo cair na cama. – Peça desculpas.___

_-Pelo que, exatamente? Não vou me desculpar por ser mais inteligente que você – retrucou rindo.___

_O moreno rolou os olhos. – Hermione Jane Granger, sempre tão petulante.___

_-Se eu posso ser.___

_-Vamos com isso, Granger. Eu quero minhas desculpas.___

_-Não sei por que pedir... Terá de ser mais específico. ___

_-Não importa, peça.___

_Ela levantou a sobrancelha em desdém e tentou se levantar, mas Harry continuava a segurando ali. – Você quer brincar?___

_O moreno sorriu. – Não tenho certeza, você quer?___

_-Não vou pedir desculpas, Potter. Pode desistir, nem que fique toda noite por aqui.___

_-Vamos ver quem cansa primeiro – retrucou maliciosamente, com uma das mãos prendendo as duas dela. – Não vai pedir mesmo perdão?___

_-Não – redargüiu desconfiada.___

_-É mesmo uma pena, terei que me valer por métodos de tortura – rapidamente ele soltou as mãos dela e dobrou a manga da camisa. Hermione nem fez esforço para se levantar, uma vez que o corpo de Harry prendia o seu. Ele voltou a segurar seus braços com uma das mãos dele, sob resistência dela.___

_-Você não vai... – ela estreitou os olhos, no que Harry apenas riu. – Harry James eu proi-___

_Obviamente, era tarde. Com presteza ele a cutucou e Hermione agora se forçava a sair de baixo dele, tentando prender o riso para não perder as forças. ___

_-Não vai pedir desculpas?___

_-Pelo quê, precisamente? – perguntou lenta e forçosamente calma.___

_-Você é forte, Mione. E eu sei disso. Mas eu já disse que posso ficar por aqui toda noite? -Hermione não se deixou abalar e forçou um movimento com as pernas; movimento este que quase o desequilibrou. – Espertinha... Onde pensa que pode ir? Exijo minhas desculpas.___

_A morena o ignorou, forçando mais uma vez corpo para cima. Harry sorriu insinuante depois o movimento dela, lhe fazendo corar. – Já chega, Harry – ela disse impaciente.___

_-O que? Perdão, eu ouvi desculpas? – ela lhe lançou um olhar zangado e o homem a fez sorrir e depois rir, tocando em sua barriga. ___

_A porta foi aberta ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione soltava um gemido. - Ha...rry...___

_-Er. Desculpem-nos – Gina exclamou surpresa, fechando a porta novamente.___

_Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e sem mais nem menos gargalharam. Que situação... _

Ele não tinha bem certeza, mas se pudesse arriscar, seria nesse dia. Onde descobriu que, estranhamente, poderia amar mais de uma pessoa...

Então, finalmente, Harry emergiu para o presente. Onde tocava a campainha da amiga.  
-----------

A campainha soa e tenho a ligeira impressão de quem é. Me desloco com certa dificuldade (do quarto até a sala), para abrir a porta. E lá está ele, encostado à lateral da porta. Em uma das mãos uma sacola, e, na outra, um buquê de rosas.

-Queria pedir desculpas – disse olhando de esgueira para mim. – Até achei que não abriria a porta – falou em tom descontraído. 

-É complicado quando só estamos com uma das pernas sãs. São para mim?

-Exatamente – respondeu com um sorriso, mas não me estendeu. – Acho que você não pode pegá-lo. Se você me convidar para entrar, posso pôr onde preferir.

-Venha Harry. Só não entendo por que não aparatou aqui dentro – repliquei encostando a porta.

-Mione! Seria tão deselegante da minha parte invadir uma propriedade que não me pertence.

Virei os olhos. – Preferiu me deixar fazer esforço?

O moreno fingiu ignorar minha pergunta. - Espero não ter chegado muito tarde – ele disse erguendo a sobrancelha, enquanto conjurava um vaso, depositando o buquê nele, logo apôs.

-Não, eu creio que não – respondi ironicamente olhando o relógio, eram apenas sete e meia da manhã.

Ele sorriu. – Ótimo. Então você ainda não tomou seu café da manhã?

-Pra falar a verdade... não. Estive criando coragem para conseguir sair da cama e me locomover pela cozinha, no intuito de fazer alguma coisa que pudesse me alimentar.

-Não será necessário – Harry falou levantando a sacola em sua mão. – Primeiro, no entanto, você deve voltar para a cama. Em repouso. Foi o que o médico recomendou, não? – ele segurou em meu ombro e nos aparatamos no meu quarto.

-Sim, foi. Mas não é o meu passa-tempo predileto – disse enquanto era ajudada por ele a voltar para a cama.

-Eu já disse e torno a repetir: Se quiser, posso acabar com o problema imediatamente.

-E eu também já havia dito: Se quisesse também já o teria feito. Agora que vivo entre trouxas, Harry, tenho que agir como tal.

-O que é uma pena – retrucou sentando-se na ponta da cama. - Mas deixemos esse assunto de lado, você está com fome? Eu não sei se todos médicos trouxas têm hábitos naturalistas – falou marotamente. – Mas eu lhe trouxe um presentinho calórico – falou me estendendo a sacola. Ele também conjurou uma bandeja e um copo de que parecia ser suco de laranja, antes de guardar em seu casaco a varinha novamente.

-Oh. Obrigado! – exclamei sem tirar os olhos da apetitosa torta a minha frente. Quando dei a primeira mordida senti que meu desejo tinha se realizado: era de abóbora. Harry ficou ali, com um pequeno sorriso, me observando comer.

Quando acabei, e estava tão deliciosa que tenho para mim que não demorei muito a idevorá-la/i, ele riu. – O que foi? – perguntei confusa.

-Você precisa de um banho – Harry disse ainda sorrindo, conjurando, logo depois, uma bacia e uma esponja. Então me olhei, como havia me sujado assim?

Ele pegou delicadamente minhas mãos e, molhando a esponja na bacia (que estava cheia de água), passou nelas, até estarem limpas. Harry limpou a esponja, trocou a água e depois passou a esponja no meu braço esquerdo; este estava curiosamente sujo com o recheio da torta...  
O moreno levantou os olhos, encarando-me, repetindo a ação (limpou a esponja, trocou a água, molhou a esponja na bacia com água limpa). Então, ele sorriu marotamente erguendo a esponja a uma certa altura e a apertou, deixando cair uma pequena quantidade da água contida nela. Esta água caiu sobre a minha perna sã - estou com um short curto. O que significa que ela (minha perna) está quase totalmente descoberta por causa da minha outra, engessada.  
Antes que a água caísse no lençol, Harry tracejou a esponja por minha coxa. Só então percebi que havia uma pequena quantidade de doce aqui – ou talvez, assim como Harry, tivesse imaginado... - Percebi também, que ele gastou um bom tempo nessa pequena mancha. iMas eu não iria reclamar/i.

Deixando de lado o material que usava, ele voltou a me olhar, franzindo a testa. – Você está com a boca suja.

-Onde?

-Bem aqui... – ele disse e para meu choque passou a língua no canto de meus lábios.

Simplesmente senti meu rosto queimar. Bem mais do que quando percebi que Harry estava passando uma esponja em meu corpo.  
Quando abri a boca para pronunciar "Harry", a língua dele estava dentro dela e eu não pude dizer mais nada. Senti minha boca adoçar novamente, é a torta. Harry riu e então se afastou.

-Pronto... Agora sim. Tudo limpo.

Ele encontrou meus olhos sem dificuldade alguma, percebi que ainda estou ponderando como ele consegue. Franzi ligeiramente a testa.

-Não creio. Ainda sinto um pequeno cisco por aqui – retruquei apontando para um lugar um pouco abaixo do meu lábio inferior.

Harry se aproximou, olhando-o – Ora, não é que tem razão! – comentou cinicamente.

Ele não se aproximou da bacia. E como eu sabia que faria, o rosto dele vinha ao encontro do meu. Antes que os lábios dele tocassem meu queixo, eu abaixei meu rosto, provando da sua boca. Outra vez.

Não era apenas um roçar de lábios desta vez. Era um encontro voraz, não apenas dos lábios, mas das línguas. Estava dando graças a Merlim por isso.  
Meus dedos entre sua revolta cabeleira negra, essa sensação de tê-lo como meu, é inebriante. Nossos lábios dificilmente se separavam e o fazendo era essencialmente a procura de ar.

-Hey... O que estamos fazendo?

Ele riu. – Só estava a procura daquela pequena sujeita que havia me falado... – ele disse dissimulado, beijando meu queixo. – Mas ainda não a encontrei – sussurrou no meu ouvido, antes de mordiscá-lo. – Pode me ajudar?

-Seria um prazer, Harry – falei o mais claro que pude. – mas antes, preciso saber – ele encontrou meus olhos antes que eu terminasse a frase. E, tocando minha face, ele respondeu tranqüilamente:

-Eu amo você – fechei meus olhos. – demais. E eu levei três semanas para admitir. Admitir que amava alguém novamente. Em três semanas percebi que sentia a sua falta a cada cinco minutos – Harry apertou minhas mãos nas suas. - E eu soube que não poderia viver longe de você – completou roucamente.

Quando dei por mim, o estava abraçando fortemente e não tenho sequer idéia do quando durou nosso abraço. Sei apenas, que depois, ah, eu pude ajudar Harry em sua busca incessante por fragmentos da torta de abóbora em meu corpo...

Sobre aquelas minhas explicações... Eu não fui de todo sincera. Vamos a elas novamente:  
Sim, faz muito tempo que me sinto à vontade para brincar e tocar e discutir e reclamar e tirar quantas satisfações quiser de Harry;  
É fato que vez ou outra goste de vê-lo bravo. Principalmente quando este me contraria quando sei que estou certa;  
Sim, eu sinto ciúmes de Harry James Potter. Me crucifique;  
Não. Não seja exagerado, eu não sou/estou apaixonada por ele.  
Retificando: Talvez... só um pouco. Mas francamente! Quem nunca se viu perdidamente apaixonada por seu melhor amigo moreno alto, de olhos verdes, carinhoso e educado?  
Por fim, ratificando: Ah Merlim – rolando os olhos. – Fui confusamente arrebatada por uma paixão nada repentina por Harry Potter.  
Espero que esteja satisfeito por essa confissão, Senhor Potter. Pois a culpa é toda sua. E eu amo você por isso e muito mais...

Fim

-----------  
Olá!  
Eu ia fazer uma coisa totalmente diferente disso. Mas como saiu assim... Acabei por optar deixá-la desse modo mesmo. E o que vocês acham? Legal, ridículo, razoável? Comentem, votem, opinem.  
Desculpem algum erro.  
Beijão,  
Yasmin

P.s.: Mais um Fic confuso para minha coleção! Nhá, se houver algum problema no entendimento disto, me perguntem, Ok?  
Eu não me aprofundei muito em relação ao Harry porque achei desnecessário. Na verdade, achei que ia ficar gigante para um short (mesmo sendo um short assinado por mim :rool:) – e olha que isso já está bem grande... só pra variar.


End file.
